


At The Bonfire

by JuviaTheShippingQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonfires, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Stories, M/M, PJO, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuviaTheShippingQueen/pseuds/JuviaTheShippingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJO Modern AU. It starts at a campfire with the seven+ Nico and Reyna, as they describe their love stories (All the canon ships besides CaLeo) while Leo, Reyna and Nico sit there, more single than ever. The Seven (besides Leo) suddenly realize it is their job to set up their lonely friends in a spontaneous way. (THIS IS A COLLAB I DID WITH A FRIEND! I'M NOT TAKING ALL THE CREDIT. You can find him on tumblr as "a-parade-sins-miss" or on WattPad, he posted this fic on his account "Two_sidesofeverstory")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Seven + Nico and Reyna are all at a bonfire at the beach telling stories after a long, fun day.

“-and after the funeral, he heard a sound coming closer until he heard…’dad?’....he was found the next morning, dead..”.  
Frank sat next to Hazel shivering, holding on tightly onto her arm while she giggled. Nico saw the look on everyone’s faces after he told his horror story and couldn’t help but crack a smile. Percy and Leo both looked so interested and shocked while Reyna and Piper looked bored or just emotionless while throwing sticks into their little campfire they made at the beach. Jason just looked pleased that Nico was a little social now, which annoyed him quite a bit. After an awkward silence, Frank spoke up and said “Um..C-can we tell other stories that aren’t so...uh..freaky?”  
“Scared, Zhang?” Leo replied.  
“Um, no, its just, um, uncomfortable”  
“Suuuure”  
Piper coughed to break the tension and said “How about the story of how Jason and I met”. She gazed at Jason as she said so.  
“UUUUUGH!!” everyone replied  
“You and your mushy stories” Nico said, with no emotion. It didn’t help that Nico, Reyna, and Leo were all single so hearing other stories just kind of made them feel lonely or just...well, annoyed. That’s when Hazel’s face lit up and said “Speaking of which, we’ve never heard Percy and Annabeth’s story, they’ve just, always been together when we met them.” Nico’s face had a weird expression for a second, but quickly turned back to emotionless. A few years ago, when Nico was around 15, and Percy was 18, Nico had a crush on Percy, but he never knew how to handle his feelings, bottled them up, along with the other feelings he had. His childhood was awful, his Mother and his Sister were killed when Nico was only 14, and his Father abandoned him. So when he discovered he also had a crush on Percy, and knew he had no chance with this straight boy, he had major depression. He has gotten a lot better with socializing since then. He admitted his crush to Percy, and is starting to not let himself run away from everything so much, but it still felt awkward hearing about Percy and Annabeth’s relationship, considering he knew them before they got together. He does not exactly “like” Percy anymore and is very happy for the two, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel a bit lonely. “I wanna know how this happened” Jason replied. Percy and Annabeth both looked at each other and then smiled. “Um, its kind of a long story, if you really wanna know...heh”. Everyone besides Nico looked interested so they took it as a yes. “Well, alright then.” Percy said, and started the story. “We met when we we’re 12 years old….”

_**Percy’s POV** _

“We have new neighbors moving in next door, hon. There’s a girl your age coming too!” My mother said.  
“Really!? FINALLY! People my age!” I replied. Living in an apartment instead of a house was kind of tough when there was rarely any kids your age around...or at least any kids that WANTED to get along with a kid like me. My mother and I live in an apartment in New York, my father left when I was very young so I never met him which is sad, but my mother knows how to make the day brighter.  
“When do we get to meet them?” I said.  
“Well, when they are a little more comfortable, I’m sure we could bring a welcoming gift and you could meet their daughter.” She replied. I was so excited to meet someone my age who was RIGHT NEXT DOOR! I went to bed excited for the day when we could finally meet them. I never was usually THIS excited to meet someone, but it gets pretty lonely when you can’t really have friends over because of people next door and the amount of friends I have at school *cough* none *cough*.  
The next few days, I was waiting for the new neighbors to arrive and “get comfortable in their new home”, as my mother would say. It was so boring just waiting and waiting, there wasn’t much to do, I can’t read books due to my dyslexia, the cable bill is super expensive and we could not pay it on time so no tv, and I don’t have many friends my age who live in the building that I can play with. Today was the day, I could just feel it. We were going to FINALLY meet the family that moved in next door. My mom made a lasagna and put foil over the top.  
“Let’s go slow poke, we’re gonna go meet the new neighbors!” Man, I was SO hyped! I might actually have a friend! We knocked on their door and waited until we could hear the footsteps from the other side coming closer. A grown man answered the door and said to my mother “Oh, hello”  
“Nice to meet you! We live next door! My name is Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy Jackson. We just wanted to welcome you to the building” My mother said with a smile. Suddenly it looks like the whole family came to the door to see who’s there, like they were expecting something else.  
“Oh, my name is Fredrick Chase, this is my wife, my two sons, Matthew and Bobby, and my daughter Annabeth….would you like to come in?” My mother and I gladly accepted the offer and walked in. My mother handed them the gift and started a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Chase. I wasn’t exactly interested in what they were talking about so I looked around for the girl my age I saw earlier. She was sitting in the corner, sketching out something on a sketchpad, looking really focused. She had pretty blonde, curly hair in a lazy pony tail and stormy grey eyes. I walked over to where she was sitting and stood in front of her.  
“Hello! My name is Percy!”

She ignored me and kept drawing.

I coughed to see if that would get her attention. Didn’t work so I tried again.  
“Um, hello? My name is Percy”  
“I heard you” She replied. Wow, rude. Not exactly the reaction I expected, then again, I didn’t really expect much more than a “Oh hello, my name is Annabeth.” I just kind of expected the friendship would come naturally. Patience Jackson, patience.  
“Um, how are you?” I asked. She finally took her eyes off the paper and looked at me with a glare.  
“Not great. Now if you could excuse me, I’m busy” she replied and then went back to drawing. I wasn’t going to take this. All I said was “hello” and she was already pissed off.  
“You don’t need to be so bitter, all I said was ‘hello’”

She ignored me again. Well, I’m not giving up yet. I sat right next to her to see what she was drawing. She didn’t really seem to notice. Her drawing looked amazing! It was a design for a giant building with all this shading and texture. So many details and windows and lights, I couldn’t look away!  
“Wow! That drawing is amazing!! How did you do that?” I said to her. She seemed surprised and embarrassed, because she seemed startled and then quickly hid her sketchpad.  
“Why do you keep trying to talk to me!?” She said.  
“I wanted to meet you! I don’t really know many people my age so I thought this might be my chance!”  
“Chance for what?”  
“To have a friend!” I replied. She stared at me a little shocked but still a little angry. There was more tension and awkward silence until she glared again.  
“If you keep up your nosy attitude that won’t happen” She said. I was starting to get really angry. She really wanted to be left alone. I had enough. So I stood up and walked back towards my mother to see what she was talking about with Mr. and Mrs. Chase. I watched Annabeth draw from afar, and she looked focused again. I was kind of sad she didn’t want to even try to be friends, she just told me to go away.  
A few weeks after, I still wondered about Annabeth and her drawings. I wish I could start over, because I hate knowing I made someone angry on a first impression. I asked my mother if I could go to the park close by to just shoot some hoops at the basketball court. As I walked through the park to find the basketball court, I saw a group of kids, standing at the corner as if surrounding someone. I was curious so I walked over to get a better look and I couldn’t believe what I saw. They were all huddled around Annabeth, trying to rip out all her sketches. I felt angry, but why should I? She was rude to me, so why do I all of a sudden care so much? It didn’t matter, it just felt wrong to not do anything about it. But I can’t just, fight all of them...I had to scare them. I ran towards the little toy shed they had for younger kids and looked around. I found a bunch of fake beetles in a tub and quickly grabbed them and ran back. Once I ran back I shouted at them.  
“HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” I shouted “UNLESS YOU WANTED ME TO BRING OUT THESE GUYS!!” I opened my hand that had a bunch of fake bugs that, oddly looked very real. All the girls screamed and ran away as I got closer to them. I even threw some at them for dramatic effect. I felt proud. But then I soon realized that I should probably check to see how Annabeth is feeling. I ran towards her, feeling worried if they hurt her.  
“Hey, are you okay?” She looked up at me, her eyes kind of puffy from crying. I noticed her sketchbook fell apart and some pages ripped. Gosh, she looked awful.  
“Do I look ok? They just tore up my book! All my designs, ruined.” I wanted to help her feel better. My mind was going wild trying to think of ideas. The only thing I could think was to hug her. So I did. She seemed tense at first, but then slowly started to hug back. I felt sort of embarrassed, hugging a girl. But it was to make her feel better, don’t think that way Jackson! When we separated, she looked a little better.  
“Look, I’m sorry that the first impression of us meeting wasn’t the best, and that encounter with those idiots was probably the worst. I want to make it up to you, I think we have some paper in my mom’s apartment! Also, I wanna start our introductions over...is that ok?” I sat there, in silence, waiting for her response. After what felt like forever, she said “Yes, lets start over.”  
“Hello, nice to meet you, My name is Percy.” She smiled at me and replied,  
“My name is Annabeth, nice to finally meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more of the story on how Percy and Annabeth became a couple~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A COLLAB! So, I do not take full credit for this fic, so go follow my bro who wrote this with me, "a-parade-sins-miss" on tumblr. And follow me :3 "JuviaTheShippingQueen"

Annabeth and I have been best friends for 6 years, ever since the Chase’s moved in next door. Annabeth has opened up, and told me all about herself, her past, and everything going on. She would come hang out a lot in our apartment to get away from her family, to hang out and play video games or just rant about life. I guess her stepmother treats Annabeth badly, and treats her step brothers like little angels. Her dad is usually working all day to notice to family problems. I guess for her it’s always been that way and that’s why she’s so independent, but luckily she opened up to be my friend which I’m so lucky for. Today was my 18th birthday and I told my mother I didn’t want a party, to which she gladly agreed, because of our low expenses. I just wanted Annabeth and I to hang out and eat cake for my birthday. I finally learned to drive after what felt like forever and now that I’m 18, I need to get a job so I at least have some experience for when I’m older and in college. Man, college, I totally forgot, what’s gonna happen to Annabeth and I’s friendship? She wants to be an architect but I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I’ll have to start looking at summer applications soon. But, first priority, a job. After hanging out for the whole day, we watched movie, Nemo, or at least started it. Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder. She must have been exhausted, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there. I didn’t wanna move at all if that meant waking her up. I felt like a creep just staring at her, but I couldn’t help it, you see, in the 6 years we’ve been best friends, I sort of developed a crush on her, not a big deal...but she’s so independent, so focused on a perfect career that I don’t think she thinks about love or any of that kind of stuff. Besides, I’m sure she see’s me as a close friend, but I’m okay with that, it’s better than her ignoring me all together. I tried to watch the movie and get my mind off of it, but I started to get really tired. I decided to turn off the movie because I wasn’t even paying attention. But, I didn’t wanna wake Annabeth up, so I just fell asleep leaning my head on top of hers. It was really nice.  
I woke up at 2am to something moving. I was so tired, but I was still curious, so I lifted my head to see what was moving, only to see a very tired, confused, Annabeth staring back at me. My face went red but the room was so dark, I was hoping she wouldn’t notice.  
“Why were you asleep on my head?” she said. I had to explain to her that she fell asleep first, but it felt weird, having to explain myself. I raised my hands up in defence.  
“Hey, um, I-I...uh, you fell asleep on my shoulder during the movie, a-and I was tired from the movie, I fell asleep on top of your head...that was on my shoulder…” It was still really dark but I could still see her face becoming pink. She turned her head away from me to hide her embarrassment. Gosh, she was adorable. Before thinking, I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.  
“I’m way too tired, let’s just sleep” I said, my voice cracking. I started to fall asleep, until I felt Annabeth’s head falling back on to my shoulder. I smiled and then fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. Annabeth was still asleep on my shoulder and I couldn’t help but smile...but my neck still hurt. I suddenly remembered that we never told her parents that she fell asleep and was spending the night. I tried to softly shake Annabeth to wake her up. She mumbled something I couldn’t quite make out, and then lifted her head.  
“Oh gosh my neck is KILLING me” She said. She then looked at me and it only took her a second to figure out what was going through my mind. She quickly got up and grabbed her things.  
“Um, I’m sorry I have to leave so quickly, um, I’ll see you later Percy! Happy Birthday! B-bye!” She said as she panicked and left the apartment. Wow, she’s adorable when she’s flustered. I stood looking shocked and then my mother happened to walk in.  
“When did Annabeth leave?” She asked.  
“Um, just now”  
“Oh? She could have stayed longer, I made sure to let her parents know she fell asleep here”  
I didn’t really know how to react. I’m now starting to wonder how Annabeth was taking this story to her parents. My cheeks turned red thinking about it. I decided I would worry about it later. I remembered that I need to quickly start looking for a good job, so I ran to the computer to get started on looking for open jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its too short XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Percabeth :3 and the start of another love story because LOVE ISN'T LEAVING THIS BONFIRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A COLLAB! I DO NOT TAKE FULL CREDIT TO THIS FIC! Follow my bro "a-parade-sins-miss" on tumblr.

“ANNABEEEEETH!!!” I yelled as I ran towards her. I had to tell her the news but she texted back that she was at the park. So I thought “why not just bring the news to her?” so I ran all the way to the park until I saw her. I ran to her and hugged her. She seemed so confused it was almost funny. When I let go I showed her the letter I got in the mail.  
“Why are you so excited all of a sudden?” She said with a smile.  
“I GOT THE JOB I APPLIED FOR!”  
“WHAT!? PERCY THATS GREAT!!!”  
“I am now a lifeguard at Long Lake!” We ended up discussing this topic for about an hour until she got a text from her step mother saying she needed to come back home. I decided to walk her back so she wasn’t walking alone. As we walked, we talked about other things, school, events, etc. I noticed that we were standing kind of close as we walked. Our hands brushed and I had the urge to hold her hand. But I knew that would just make it awkward for her. She seemed to have caught the message and decided to grab my hand anyways and smirked at me. _Geez she was better at this than I was. Wait, better at what? I shouldn’t think about it too much and just be happy that she even thought about it_. My face went red so I turned my head so she couldn’t see, but I’m sure she knew. Wise girl. I tried to carry on a conversation to clear the awkward tension, but I kept stuttering and my voice kept cracking. She just giggled at my nervous tendencies. At least she wasn’t uncomfortable or letting go of my hand, _so I’m doing something right, right?_ I need to stop overthinking the situation and just calm down. She’s just holding my hand...and standing close to me. _Don’t let feelings take over! I’M A MAN!_  
“A man with feelings” Annabeth said with a smirk on her face. I was so confused.  
“What? Did I say that out loud?”  
“Yes, yes you did.” Oh god. My face went as red as a tomato and she just giggled at me. Cute. We suddenly stopped, I snapped back into reality and realized we were at her door. I looked down saddened at the fact that our walk ended so quickly. She turned towards me and I tensed up a little.  
“Thanks for walking me home Percy. I’m glad you got the job!" She said with a confused look on her face as if she was contemplating on something.  
"Yeah anytime, I enjoy your comp-" I stop and realized what she had done. She kissed me on the cheek. I turned at least fifty shades of red, after she pulled away, she just stared at me for what seemed like eternity, and walked inside her apartment. I stood there, 'What just happened?' I looked up towards the gorgeous clear sky, laughed then headed back to my apartment. My face was still pink, so when I walked back inside, my mother smiled at me with a devious smile.  
“What?” I asked  
“Your face is all pink! My little boy is so grown up!” She walked over and gave me a hug. I couldn’t breathe.  
“M-mom! She’s just a friend!”  
“Whatever you say…” she says as she walked towards the kitchen. I sat on the couch and stared at the letter. I actually got a job.. And a kiss which was quite unexpected. I’m not quite sure what that kiss meant, but hopefully I’ll know soon. I guess my job starts tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, uh, this is really short.....it looked longer in google docs but, oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A COLLAB! I DO NOT TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR THIS FIC! "a-parade-sins-miss" wrote this with me, go follow him on tumblr!

“What do you mean you don’t know how to swim?” I asked Annabeth  
“I was never taught. My real mother left when I was really young, my father stays in his office all day, and my step mother doesn’t even care for my existence.”  
“I’ll have to teach you some day. But does that mean you don’t wanna come with me? It gets lonely just sitting there by myself.” I gave her the puppy dog eyes. No one can refuse the puppy dog face. She sighed, looking defeated.  
“Fine, I’ll come with you. But I won’t swim”  
“Didn’t think so. COME ON LET'S GO!” I grabbed her hand and ran towards the car. She looked flustered after we stopped running. It was really cute...gosh I need to focus. I opened the car door for her and then walked over to my side and got in the drivers seat. We drove in silence for 15 minutes. It was a comfortable silence so it wasn’t a bad thing, I just felt like I needed to say something, but nothing came to mind. Once we got to Long Lake, I signed in and got to my seat to get started. We were talking for a couple hours while I watched the teens play in the deep end of the lake. I saw some people from school here as well. Some really nice people, jocks, girls that stay in their “groups” to gossip. It was weird to see them outside of school. I told Annabeth I would be right back to grab a water bottle. When I came back I saw Annabeth surrounded by this group of girls. At first I thought it was just some of her friends I just never met, but the looks on their faces looked devious, almost cruel. They were walking close to her, causing her to back up towards the dock. It was hard to watch so I started to run towards them. They were going to push her in the water, and she can’t swim. If I just let that happen, I would feel as if I betrayed her. By the time I was so close to her, the girls pushed her into the deep end. I was so angry, but I kept running towards her. I knew I had to save her, because that was all that was running through my mind. I don’t understand why they would even consider doing that to her. I jumped in the water and quickly searched for her. I was panicking. I finally spotted her, looking panicked and scared in the water. She was waving her arms around trying to swim back to the surface, only failing miserably. I swam towards her, grabbed her by the waist and started to swim towards the surface. When we got back I carried her bridal style. I didn’t care if people were looking, the only thing going through my mind was getting her to safety. I took her to my seat and placed a dry towel around her and told her to wait while I handled the situation. I was so angry at those girls, I wanted nothing more than to hurt them. But I knew that, that’s not how you handle situations like this. I walked over to the girls and said,  
“You’re out. I’m kicking you out. You’ve caused nothing but trouble so you are not allowed here today.” They looked at me with blank expressions, then at each other and back at me. Finally they packed up their things and left without another peep. I looked back at where Annabeth was sitting and saw she was still there. I trailed over to see how she was doing.  
"Hey"  
"Hi" She looked up at me  
"I'm really sorry about what happened-" She hugged me and whispered "You're the best" she broke away and had her arms around my neck  
“What would I do without you?” she asked  
“I’m not sure, but I’m glad I’m there with you”  
“Dork” she replied. We stared in each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but it was comfortable...yet still had tension. She leaned in and everything seemed to happen naturally. Our lips brushed, it wasn’t as awkward as I thought, but I was new to this. It was a new sensation but she gladly lead the way. We kissed for what seemed like forever and it was the best feeling in the word. Her hands tangled into my hair and she deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss and just stared in each others eyes.  
“I love you” I admitted. She had a surprised look on her face, but it then softened and she smiled.  
“I love you too”.

_**BACK AT THE BONFIRE** _

“-and after that, the relationship just came naturally, and now we’ve been together for 7 years.” Percy said.  
“AWWW THATS SO ADORABLE!” Piper said “IT'S LIKE ONE OF THOSE LOVE STORIES FROM THE MOVIES!” Percy and Annabeth both blushed and smiled.  
“Your love story is SOOO wonderful!” Hazel added. Frank looked at Hazel and smiled, as if he was remembering His and Hazel’s love story. Even Nico couldn’t help but smile a little...which quickly went away when he realized he was smiling. Percy then faced Jason and made a face.  
“What about you Bro?”  
“What? What about me?” Jason replied  
“Your love story! You and Piper! How did this happen?” Jason’s face went pink and he looked at Piper. He smiled.  
“Are you sure you want to know?”  
“Why, is it funny?” Percy laughed. Leo is just giggling. HE KNOWS.  
“Um, no...”  
“Oh, I’ll tell it” Piper spoke up. She has been so eager to tell it since the beginning of the bonfire. Everyone besides Nico looked quite interested.  
“Alright! Let’s get started! It all started with my old job as a flight attendant…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short XD


	5. Chapter 5

(Piper’s POV)  
“Flight to California is taking off in 10 minutes, please buckle your seat belts and make sure your table is put up. We will be taking off shortly.” The speakers announced. I started preparing the cart with food and drinks for me to roll out later. A woman in the back row need help with her suitcase so I quickly made my way over to help. Gosh why do they make us wear heels, it hurts to help with luggage when you wear unstable heels. I rushed back and waited for take off in the room where the employees sit. After about 30 minutes and the plane was flying straight, we could take out the trays and serve them to the passengers. I started serving to first class the “special” food. Snobs. Everyone in first class have their laptops on and are wearing business suits because they need to work on the plane...because they can afford to use the wifi and such. They are so irritating, they don’t even thank me. After what took like forever, I made my way to the coach seats. When I came to seat 32a, I noticed the man who looked up at me. He had bright blue eyes that looked electrifying! He had an almost bleached blond colored hair that was shaved in a more military style, but a little more grown out, so he didn’t look super strict. His shirt fit him nicely, I could see his muscles through his shirt. I felt dizzy until he snapped me out of my daze when he coughed.  
“Oh my, I’m sorry sir, I was distracted. Would you like something to eat or drink?” I quickly said. He laughed a little. God, that laugh made me melt inside. He had a beautiful smile.  
“I would just like Diet Coke please.” Classy, and has manners. Perfect dude. I poured him his drink in the plastic cup and handed it to him. Our hands brushed and I noticed the man’s face heat up a little. I couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“What’s your name?” I asked.  
“Jason Grace, yours?”  
“Piper McClean. You seem like a very nice person, I just wanted to know the name of such a wonderful man.” His face glowed pink and I laughed. He smiled at me and said  
“Why, thank you very much”. I smiled back and went my way to serve the rest of the passengers. I started to head back up the line to pick up trash from the passengers, and when I got to seat 32a again, Jason made eye contact with me, but he looked more nervous and flustered. It was really cute. He handed me the cup for me to throw away, and then when I turned back he handed me a piece of white paper. At first I thought it was trash and was about to throw it away, but he quickly said  
“Wait! It’s not trash! Just, um, keep it to look at later. P-please.” He looked so nervous and I was very confused. You’re lucky you’re cute...and everything someone could ask for I thought. I smiled and put it in my pocket and walked to the next seat. My face felt really hot, but I had to continue my job. about 3 hours later, the plane landed. These heels were killing me and I wanted to go to sleep so badly. But I had to put on a smile and tell the passengers walking off the plane to “Have a nice day” and all that. When the line was almost gone, I noticed Jason was the last one coming off the plane. Strange. When he was about to walk off, he turned to me.  
“Um, did you look at the paper?” He asked  
“Huh? Oh, I have not yet. I’ll open it right now!” I said as I grabbed it from my pocket. It read Awkward thing to ask, but I would like to take you out to lunch sometime. Would that be ok? Call me if you can! - Jason and under his name was his cell phone number. I looked back up to him to meet his eyes.  
“I would love that! Um, when?” I asked. I realized that he’s gotta get off the plane quick to stay on schedule so I quickly said  
“Actually, I’ll call you so we can discuss it! I’m sorry for um, kicking you out, schedules and stuff. I’LL CALL YOU!” I called to him as he walked out. He turned around and smiled and waved back at me. I melted inside. Best day of work ever. I put the number in my phone and texted him Hey it’s Piper ;) and got off the plane to go grab my things and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short~ Credit to my bro who helped with writing this, "a-parade-sins-miss" go follow him on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

What do you wear to a lunch date!? Why is this so difficult all of a sudden? I never used to worry over things like this! Do I wear casual? fancy dress? UGH Why is this so hard. I could just wear a sundress and wing it but I don’t know how to dress for casual dates. Oh, wait. Casual. Duh. I grabbed a nice purple shirt and some jeans and put them on. Jason and I have been texting for 2 weeks and planning out this whole date at the coffee shop downtown. I’ve been so nervous that even during my job I couldn’t stop thinking about it. But today was the day. The day I get to see him again and actually have a conversation with him. IN PERSON. It’s so exciting! I got in my car and started driving to the coffee shop while listening to some casual low beat music. Today's weather was wonderful, there was absolutely no cloud in sight and the sun was shining brighter than ever. I guess you can say this is the perfect day for a date. Before I knew it I was already at the coffee shop,'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself. I put my car in park and stepped out, I made my way to the entrance and walked in. I looked around to see where I should sit until I saw him, he wore a blue button up and jeans. He had his hair combed and wore a pair of glasses which made him look cuter than the last time I saw him, he looked up and caught me looking over him and I started to blush. Hopefully this date goes well! 

Jason’s POV   
I woke up that morning exhausted from the lack of sleep, I couldn't help but be a slight bit nervous for today. I mean yeah of course I would be hoping for the best, but I couldn't help but think about how I could possibly mess this up. I rolled over to check the clock, 8:04am it read, exactly one hour and fifty six minutes before I get to see her gorgeous face. I climbed out of bed and got a cold shower to wake me up, I then shaved and brushed my teeth. After finishing those essential tasks I put on a blue button up and a pair of faded jeans. I stared at myself in the mirror, 'What else I should do?' I thought to myself with a feeling as if I missed something. Then I looked at my hair noticing the ridiculous bed head happening. ' _Bingo_ ' I thought with a smile, I combed it then walked out of my bathroom to check the clock again, 9:15am, less than one hour until I have to be there. For the rest of the time which felt like hours, I sat and checked my phone. ' _No new messages_.'   
"Well this could be worst" I say quietly to myself. After a while I checked the clock one last time, 9:39am,   
"Good enough for me" I said aloud with a grin as I walked out of the hotel to the coffee shop where I'm supposed to meet her. When I walked into the shop I went up and ordered our coffees (I made sure I got specifically what she asked for) and sat down and continued to wait. After a few minutes that felt like eternity she finally walked in, my first thought was ' _God she's gorgeous_ '. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and faded jeans like mine, I could help but noticed that her skin looked as if it was kissed by the sun, and her hair, oh don't even get me started on that. After a few seconds she turned and looked at me and noticed I was observing her, as soon as she saw me my face instantly grew pink and so did hers. I waved to her and gestured her to sit down.  
"Hey" I said politely   
"Hi" she said with a smile that melted my heart. I swear to god we talked for hours. It was good to know that I had someone to talk to me that understood some of the things I talked about. She was also a very good listener which made me feel special, so as a thank you I paid very close attention to what she was saying I didn't want to miss a single thing she said. After we finished talking we sat there and stared into each other's eyes, I could've done this for hours until she spoke up   
"Hey Jason?"  
"Yes?"   
"I'm starting to get hungry" she said with a small giggle that made me smile. I checked my phone and looked at the time, 3:35pm, ' _Holy crap we've been here for more than five hours_!' I thought.   
"Alright what do you feel like eating?" I said staring at her eyes once more, trying to pinpoint the exact color of them.   
"I'm not sure, I just want something to eat" she said smiling.   
"Come on I'll find something" she got up taking my hand, which may I say made me blush once again. ' _God could this girl be any better_?' I thought to myself. We walked over to her car, she got in and I stood there admiring her until she snapped me out of my fantasy. "So you gonna get in or stand there forever?" She asked choking down a giggle   
"Uhh.. Y-yeah I probably should shouldn't I" I said silently facepalming myself. She drove and we had another discussion about her parents.   
"So lemme get this straight, your dad is a retired actor and your mom left you at a young age?"  
"Yeah it was hard on me at first not having a mom and all, but I got used to the feeling of having my dad around" she said with a monotoned voice. I just sat there and looked out the window at all the different buildings and stores passing by.   
"Alright so is there anywhere you would like to eat at? I didn’t bring that much money, but I’m sure I can afford lunch" she said.   
"Not really I'm just hungry, but I'm paying so pick anywhere you want" I told her confidence in my voice.   
"No Jason you're not paying for me twice in one day" she said looking at me smiling.   
"Then I guess you're just gonna have to find out yourself when I pay" I said shooting back a smile of my own.   
"You're hopeless" she said laughing. Eventually we found somewhere to eat, which was amazing. I ended up paying like I told her which she didn't like, but dealt with later. I check the time again. 7:30pm, 'Ugh how could a perfectly good day like this be coming to an end so quickly' I thought. We pulled up to the hotel I'm staying at and she turned facing me.   
"Thanks for an awesome day, I've never had this much fun with someone before" she said. I got in closer to her, our noses are touching now, then I did the unthinkable.. I kissed her. At first a electric shock wave rippled through her and sent a chill down her spine, and as soon as she got that feeling she submitted to the tender touch of my lips. This lasted for a few seconds and I pulled away.  
"I'll see you around, Piper" And with that I got out of her car and walked towards the hotel..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how google docs makes my chapters look longer than they actually are, so I just merged the next cuz I'm lazy~ THIS IS A COLLAB, I DO NOT TAKE FULL CREDIT! Credit also goes to by bro, a-parade-sins-miss on tumblr, GO FOLLOW HIM! Ok bai~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy sorry I haven't updated with a new chapter. We haven't been writing it lately so....yah

Piper’s POV

As I was driving home, I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. There was so much going through my mind as I drove home. I haven’t had a date like that in years! It felt special. Natural. Real. It’s almost as if I found where the next puzzle piece goes to becoming closer to feeling...well, complete. I kept thinking of his adorable little quirks he had. He was so easily flustered, and his nervous feelings stood out. It was so cute. The fact that a simple coffee date turned into something that felt so special, and that I never wanted to leave his side. Wait, don’t get ahead of yourself McClean. We’ve only had one date! Sure, it was magical, but I still gotta stay focused. Even if he was classy...and polite….and sweet...SNAP OUT OF IT! Focus. Don’t go too fast, you’ll scare him away. Just, maybe think about something else. I turned on the radio to clear my head...it didn’t help that every station plays love songs. A sweet sounding love song was playing and the lyrics didn’t exactly help me get my mind off of Jason.

In the morning when I wake  
And the sun is coming through,  
Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
And you fill my head with you.

Shall I write it in a letter?  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces  
Of a song I can't get out.

Can I be close to you?  
Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, oo-

I quickly turned off the radio before my face was as red as a tomato. I had it bad. I knew that Jason was only visiting California and lives in New York which is GREAT! Considering I live there as well and I am only here for my flight attendant job until I get back to my actual apartment. They cancelled the flight back to New York due to the snow being bad there and had to cancel them for the past 2 weeks. So at least its not like this is the only time I will ever see him. I made it to my hotel room and put in my key card to get in. As soon as I walked in, I quickly changed into some comfortable shorts and t-shirt and fell on my bed. I was about to fall asleep until I heard a buzz from my phone. I grabbed it to see who messaged me and I saw it was from Jason. My heart started to beat a little faster as I opened the message.  
To: Piper McClean, From: Jason Grace  
“Did you drive home safely? Tonight was a wonderful night and I would like to take you out to lunch again. Of course, if you feel the same. Sweet Dreams :)”  
Sent at 10:47pm 11/17/13 CA, Bakersfield

He texted me just to make sure I got home safe? That is SO sweet!! He sounds so flustered even over text message. Wow. I did have it bad. But it looks like we will be going out again sometime soon. I’m already looking forward to it. I texted back:

“I did get home safely! That’s so sweet you asked. And yes, I would love to go out on another date with you! And...Thank you, for the wonderful night. Goodnight :)”

I put my phone down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

1 MONTH LATER

Jason and I were sitting in Starbucks (back in NY now) with beanies, sweaters and mittens on trying to warm up from the cold weather outside. Jason for some reason looked a little nervous. We have been going on more dates since we got back to New York and it has been wonderful! But he looked more nervous than ever...unless he was just shivering from the cold but it was hard to read his facial expression. I was starting to worry. I gently placed my hand on top of his on the table and made direct eye contact with him.  
“You seem nervous. Is something wrong?” I asked gently. His face turned pink and I couldn’t help but crack a smile.   
“W-well, actually, I had something to ask you. I-i’ve had the best times of my life w-with you. I wanted to ask if…” He trailed off as if running over his words in his head over and over. The tension was strong and my heart is beating so fast.  
“If...you wanted to be my girlfriend.” He finished, staring into my eyes. My whole body froze. He wants me to...be his girlfriend? Me? I was so happy and I almost felt like crying. I realized I haven’t said a word for probably a whole minute.  
“I-I mean, if you don’t I totally understand, uh..” he quickly said scratching the back of his head.  
“No no, I do! I would love to be your girlfriend. Um, yes. I do. I was just caught by surprise.” I said with a smile. He smiled back, all the tension in his posture was gone and his face looked relieved. Content. Happy.   
“Really? I’m so happy!” He said. We stared at each other with so much joy in our eyes. It felt so comfortable. So loving. So….natural.  
“Me too”

BACK AT THE BONFIRE

“-after that, we somewhat just stayed together. Of course we had arguments like any normal couple, but I remember when we met like it just happened yesterday.” Piper said, while looking at Jason. Everyone beside Leo and Nico looked so interested in the story. They had that “That’s so adorable” look on their faces. Leo had a smug look on his face. He already knew this story considering he was friends with Piper at the time when Her and Jason met. Nico just looked plain bored with all the affection and love being passed all around.   
“You guys are so cute together! It all sounded so natural for you!!” Hazel said  
“I guess you could say that” Jason replied  
There was a moment of awkward silence for a while. Percy coughed to clear the tension.  
“Speaking of love stories, Hazel! How did you and Frank end up together?” Percy asked. Nico perked up after hearing this. He quickly glared at Frank.  
“Yaaah, how did you ‘end up’ with my sister?” Nico smirked as Frank suddenly looked very nervous and scared under his glare. Hazel looked back at Nico with an amused look on her face. Nico can be very protective over his half sister. It was the only family he had left.   
“Um, well, a-as long as Hazel is ok with talking about it, We’d be g-glad to um, share.” Frank said nervously.   
“Oooooh I wanna know!” Leo quickly added.  
“Well...Alright” Hazel responded. “It was 2 years ago, and I was invited with a couple friends to go to the zoo…”

**Author's Note:**

> My bro and I wrote this together just for fun, you can find the same story on his WattPad "Two_sidesofeverstory" and GO FOLLOW US ON TUMBLR BRO~ Me: JuviaTheShippingQueen My Bro: a-parade-sins-miss


End file.
